


Mine

by shibby510



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Overuse of Blinding Charms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibby510/pseuds/shibby510
Summary: After having all of his money stolen by his ex-wife, Harry's life has never been worse. He's living in poverty until he loses his job. The same day he loses his job, he receives a voucher for 10,000 galleons. He receives the same voucher every month for a year. When the year is up, he has to pay his debt in the most unexpected way.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 230





	1. Chapter 1

After school, life was going good for Harry. He was able to take his time deciding on his future path with the large inheritance that his parents left him. He proposed to his girlfriend, Ginny. They spent months planning their wedding or rather, Ginny had spent months planning the wedding. Harry had attempted to help in the beginning, but she never liked any of his choices. He had finally left her to it. When the bills came due, he was astonished at how much she had spent. In retrospect, that should have been his first clue. At the time, he had simply paid the bills, attributing her expensive decisions to never having anything as a child. He hadn’t minded spoiling her all that much. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t afford it. His second clue should have been her spending habits after they were married. He rarely checked his balance since he rarely spent much money. He hadn’t realized until two months into their marriage that Ginny was spending more in a month than he spent in a year. They had a huge fight over that. Ginny told Harry that he was being selfish by not wanting to share his money with her, his wife. He rebutted with the argument that she didn’t need even half of the items she bought. He had enough money for them to live a good life without either of them ever working, but she was blowing through the money as if it were nothing. He wanted something to leave to whatever children they had. Ginny had agreed to slow down on her spending even if she hadn’t been happy about it. A month later, Harry had found out she was pregnant. He had been overjoyed. He had been ready to start a family from the moment they said, ‘I do’. He had been heartbroken when Ginny ended up in the hospital a month and a half later after having a miscarriage. Then came the day that Ginny didn’t come home after having lunch with her friends.

Harry firecalled all of Ginny’s friends to find out where she was and to make sure she was okay. He hadn’t known exactly who she was having lunch with. She had never mentioned a name. No one had heard from her, not even her family. She never came home that day or the next. Harry had been frantic. It was when he was went to pay the bills that he realized that his vault was empty. It took several hours, a lot of frustration, and random bouts of yelling for Harry to find out that all of his money had been transferred to another vault, not a knut left. The goblins had not been able to tell him whose account it was transferred to due to privacy laws, but they had told him that his wife was the one who authorized the transfer. Harry immediately went to Ron and Hermione’s house. Hermione admitted that she had been having concerns about Ginny since before the wedding and that she had worried that something like this might happen. Harry had been furious that Hermione hadn’t mentioned it before. Two days later, Harry had received divorce parchments by owl.

Harry had fought against it. He wasn’t willing to divorce her until he got his money back. However, a solicitor had informed him that since they were married, it was legally Ginny’s money, too. There was nothing he could do. He could either get her completely out of his life, or he could stay married to her. There was no other option. While he didn’t get to see or talk to her at all during the divorce process, he had been told that she refused to give the money back. He found out a few months later that she had left him for another man. She married him within a month of their divorce. Eventually, with the help of Ron and Hermione, he realized that she had planned this from the start. Maybe not in the very beginning of their relationship but certainly before the wedding. To try to make ends meet, Harry was forced to take a low-level Ministry job where he was essentially treated as a house elf, forced to run errands that magic could have easily taken care of. The money he made was nowhere near enough to cover his living expenses even as thrifty as he had always been. He often went a day or two without eating to try to save his money for bills. He took care of any injuries at home to avoid paying a large bill to the hospital. He really wanted to further his education to get a good job, but he couldn’t afford tuition. As far he knew, the wizarding world didn’t offer student loans like the muggle world did.

Then came the day that he had finally had enough of his crappy job. It was five years after his divorce. He was sick of being a slave to those in powerful positions at the Ministry when he couldn’t even afford to eat on a regular basis. He had gone off on his boss for being ‘asked’ to clean the man’s clothing. That didn’t fall anywhere under his duties, and it was the final straw. He was immediately fired. It didn’t sink in right away what kind of position he was in. He went to Ron and Hermione’s, but only Hermione was there. She listened to him rant and rave until he began to panic as he realized that he had nothing anymore. She offered to loan him money until he could find a new job, but his pride wouldn’t allow him to accept. Instead, he accepted the Firewhiskey that she offered him and got blind drunk. After Ron got home, he sighed and helped Harry through the floo. He got Harry settled on the couch since he was too drunk to make it up the stairs. Harry was dozing off when an owl flew through the open window.

He struggled to get the envelope off the owl’s leg before taking a good look at it. The envelope was cream-colored and obviously expensive. It only had his name written on the front of it, and he was curious to see who it was from. He attempted to open it carefully, but his fingers wouldn’t cooperate. The envelope ripped open, a single sheet of parchment flying into the air and fluttering down to land on the floor. He gazed dolefully at it before reaching out to get it. Had he a clear mind, he would have just used his wand. However, he couldn’t reach it or make it come to him with the power of his mind, so he gave up. He decided to find out what it was in the morning. He fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of living on the streets while a million Ginny’s laughed as they walked by.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up with a hangover, groaning as his head pounded and the nausea turned his stomach. He opened his eyes, ready to dash to the bathroom, but there was a fuzzy hand holding out a vial in front of his face. He had to grab twice to get ahold of it before downing the entire contents in one go. He sighed in relief as his headache faded and his roiling stomach calmed. 

“I had a feeling you would need a hangover remedy,” came Hermione’s censuring voice.

“Thanks,” Harry muttered.

Hermione went silent as she cleaned up Harry’s sitting room. Harry kept his eyes closed as he listened to the long-familiar sounds of Hermione gathering up clothing and dishes. He pushed away the guilt that Hermione was cleaning his ratty flat. He jumped, startled, when Hermione yelled.

“What the bloody hell is this?”

Harry quickly scanned his memory to figure out if he had left a pair of his underwear on the floor. He had no memory of doing so, so he felt safe in looking over at Hermione. He frowned when he saw her holding a piece of parchment up. It took a moment for him to remember last night. 

“Oh, that. It came last night. I have no idea what it is,” Harry said dismissively before laying back down.

“’Oh, that’?” Hermione asked, incredulous. “That’s all you have to say?”

“I just said I don’t know what it is,” Harry grumbled.

Hermione smacked him with the parchment. “How do you not know what it is? You obviously opened it.”

“It fell on the floor.”

“And you didn’t bother to get it?”

“I tried.”

“Why didn’t you just use accio?” Hermione asked.

Harry blushed as he cleared his throat. “Honestly? Hadn’t occurred to me.”

Hermione stared at him in shock for a few moments before smacking him with the parchment, again. “It hadn’t occurred to you, a wizard, to use a summoning spell? If you didn’t summon it, what did you try?”

“I tried reaching for it,” Harry said as if it were obvious. He backtracked a bit when he noticed Hermione’s hand twitching as if she would smack him again. “Well, I mean, it’s not all I tried.”

“What else?”

“I tried telekinesis. Apparently, I don’t have that power.”

“This is no time for jokes,” Hermione chastised him.

“Sad thing is that I’m not joking. I really did try,” Harry said, snorting. “What does it say? Is it someone else wanting money?”

“No,” Hermione said slowly. “The opposite, actually.”

“What? Give it here,” Harry said.

Harry took the parchment and looked at it, boredom evident in his eyes. He felt his eyes go almost comically wide as he read it. It was a bank voucher, similar to a muggle check. It authorized a transfer of 10,000 galleons to his account. All he had to do was take it to Gringotts to complete the transfer. He looked all over the parchment to find out who would send it to him, but there was only a vault number listed. 

“This can’t be right,” Harry muttered. “Who would send me this? This wasn’t you, was it? I told you I don’t want your money, Hermione.”

“Harry, that wasn’t me. I don’t have that kind of money. I’m lucky to make that in a year. Most wizards don’t have that kind of money. Only the wealthy ones.”

“So, it’s a pureblood?” Harry asked, looking at Hermione for confirmation.

“It has to be. Half-bloods and muggleborns who have that much money are few and far between. I can count them on one hand. None of them would willingly hand over that much money to anyone.”

“Funny, I would have said the same thing about any of the purebloods,” Harry muttered in disgust.

“Honestly? I would have, too. However, I know it couldn’t be anyone else. The wealthy half-bloods and muggleborns all hate you with a passion.”

“What? Why?” Harry asked, confused.

“They were all a part of the social outcast group at school. You remember how Seamus taunted them and humiliated them?”

“Yeah, but that was Seamus,” Harry said.

“Yes, but someone spread a rumor that Seamus only did that under your orders. I tried to stop it, but they believe the fact that you did nothing to stop him is proof that it’s true,” Hermione said apologetically.

“Great,” Harry muttered. “Nice to know that there are people who hate me because of a stupid rumor.”

“I even tried to change it after school was over. I mentioned how you eventually cut Seamus out of your life because you didn’t like the way he treated people. It didn’t work, though. They think you only got rid of Seamus because you had no use for him, anymore.”

“Idiots. So, any idea which pureblood this could be?” Harry asked, waving the parchment in the air.

“Not one. They were never fans of yours, either. They didn’t hate you so much as they just didn’t care at all.”

“Thanks, Hermione. That’s incredibly helpful,” Harry deadpanned.

Hermione scowled. “If you’re going to be so rude, I won’t help you, at all.”

“There’s no way we can figure this out, anyway. There’s no clue to their identity. The only clue is a vault number, and the goblins won’t identify the owner of a vault without the owner’s permission. I learned that when Ginny stole my money, remember? So, unless you have a plan of hiding in the bank near the vault to see who enters, there is nothing we can do.”

Hermione sighed and sat on the couch by Harry’s feet. “Was there a note?”

“I would have mentioned it by now, Hermione. I have no idea who sent it, why they’re giving me all this money, or what they want in return.”

“Are you going to use the voucher?”

“That would be crazy,” Harry said unconvincingly. “Who knows what this person wants in return?”

“Maybe it’s just someone who wants to help. There are philanthropists who help those in need. I would say that you are in need, Harry. Ginny wiped out your entire vault. You’re struggling to stay afloat, and I honestly don’t see how you can continue now that you don’t have a job.”

Harry shook his head. “There’s no way it was just an act of kindness. Whoever it is wants something. If I don’t use it, I don’t have that debt hanging over my head.”

“If you don’t use it, who knows what will happen to you? I think you should use it. You won’t accept any help from me or Ron. Accept this. Whatever the person wants, I will help you do whatever it is.”

“I can’t ask you to do that, Hermione,” Harry muttered, glaring darkly at the parchment. It felt like it was taunting him every time he looked at the amount. 

“You’re not. I’m offering. I’m the one telling you to do this. That means I have a responsibility to help you if you need it.”

“Maybe we should ask Ron what he thinks,” Harry said, rolling his head to look at Hermione.

“Trust me. I love Ron, but he’s not the person you ask to consult on financial matters. He feels rather than thinks.”

“Will you go with me?” 

“To Gringotts?” 

“Yeah. I guess I might as well unless I want to lose my home. Maybe I can use some of it for school. You know, work on my future.”

“That’s a good idea, Harry,” Hermione said, beaming. “Yes, I’ll go with you. I admit I’m curious about this.”

Harry went to go shower and get dressed. He stopped at the floo, afraid to go through. Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved him through before quickly following him. Hermione literally had to drag Harry through the streets to Gringotts, ignoring the strange looks they got. Harry held his ground outside the bank.

“No, Hermione. I changed my mind. I can’t do this,” Harry said, shaking his head.

“Harry, we’re already here. We’re not turning back. Get your butt inside before I drag you by your ear,” Hermione ground out, hands on her hips as she glared.

“You wouldn’t,” Harry said, narrowing his eyes.

“Try me.”

Harry crossed his arms petulantly but rushed toward the door when Hermione reached for his ear. “Fine. Let’s get this over with.”

Harry let Hermione do all of the talking. They were ushered into a private room to speak with the goblin in charge of transfers. Harry glared at the goblin. He was the same one that Harry had spoken with about his money when it was stolen. Luckily, Hermione was the one who spoke with him. 

“My friend, Harry, received this last night. We don’t know who it’s from,” Hermione said, handing over the voucher.

“Ah, yes. A wonderful client. I assume you want to complete the transfer?”

“Yes,” Hermione said firmly, placing a calming hand on Harry’s arm to try to ease his tension.

“Of course. I just need your signature, Mr. Potter.”

Harry grit his teeth before grabbing the quill to sign the parchment. 

“Thank you,” the goblin said distractedly as he scratched his palm and placed his hand flat on the parchment. “It’s done. Here you are.”

Harry looked confused as he reached for a small scrap of parchment that the goblin handed him. “What’s this?”

“Ah, yes. The client informed me that you might stop by. In the case that you did, I was to give you that.”

Harry looked at it, peering at Hermione in annoyance when she leaned over him to see. “’Get’? That’s all it says. What does that mean?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know. I just do as I’m told. Do you need to visit your vault?”

“Yes,” Hermione said, shooting Harry a look when he opened his mouth to say something else.

Harry closed his eyes in relief when his vault was opened. It was nowhere near as full as it had been before Ginny, but at least it didn’t look as sad as it had for the past five years. He looked around in amazement at all the gold. He completely ignored Hermione as she gathered up enough galleons for him to buy the things he needed and hadn’t been able to afford since Ginny left. They stopped at a grocer’s on the way home where Hermione filled a cart with enough food to last Harry for awhile. She cooked dinner for him after sending a note to Ron to tell him that dinner would be at Harry’s that night. They filled him in on everything, and Ron kept insisting that Harry shouldn’t have cashed the voucher. He swore it would come back to bite Harry on the arse. At that point, Harry no longer cared. He had food in his house again, Hermione had assured that his overdue bills were paid, and he was going to enroll in school. While life wasn’t exactly good, Harry’s outlook was more positive. He was going to make the most of this money.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry’s life gradually got better. He found a job as an assistant to a wandmaker. It wasn’t very exciting, but it paid more than the job at the Ministry. It barely covered his living expenses, but he had a bit of cushion from the voucher that had been sent to him. He had started school to become a Healer. It was tough, at times, trying to make sure that he had time for school and work, but he managed to make it work. He was a bit worried about how he would continue to pay for school, but he worried for nothing. The next month, another voucher appeared for another 10,000 galleons. With his life on the right track, he felt even more uneasy about using it. However, Hermione talked him into it. She explained that he could use it for school. Once he became a Healer, he could pay back whoever sent him the money. Even if he didn’t know who it was, the goblins did. They could transfer the repayments back into the original vault. Harry reluctantly agreed, but he couldn’t help feeling like he was making a deal with the devil. The second time, he received another scrap of parchment with another word written on it. 

“Why does it say ‘ready’?” Ron asked, frowning at the scrap of parchment.

“I have no idea. Maybe this person is insane. Giving me scraps of parchment with only one word written on them,” Harry said.

“I think whoever is sending you the vouchers is sending you a message, Harry,” Hermione said. 

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked, staring at her blankly.

“The first one said ‘get’, and the second one said ‘ready’,” Hermione said. “Put it together and it says, ‘get ready’.”

“Get ready for what?” Ron asked.

Harry’s uneasiness increased at the thought of getting more scraps of parchment. What did this person want? He put it out of his mind to focus on his education and training. He began to think Hermione was right, though. Each month, he received a new voucher, and he was given a new scrap of parchment when he used it. Each word only increased his anxiety. While his job went fine and he excelled in school, he slowly grew more paranoid with each passing month. He began looking at every person he passed, wondering if they were the one who sent him the vouchers. It was increasingly obvious that the person was obsessive. Even Hermione had growing doubts.

“Harry, maybe you should stop accepting the vouchers. Just send them back,” she said, one day.

“It’s a bit late for that, isn’t it?” Harry snapped. “I’ve already accepted five of them. Shall I remind you of my messages? ‘Get ready. You will obey.’ Obey what? Her? Him? It?   
This person is insane!”

Ron nodded. “While those galleons have helped you out of the hole you got sunk in, I don’t know if it’s worth it. I could kill Ginny for putting you in this position.”

“I’m over it, Ron. Ginny played me for a fool. It’s been five years. There would be something wrong with me if I hadn’t moved on,” Harry said, tiredly. He had this same conversation with Ron too many times since Ginny had left. 

“If you’re over it, then why haven’t you had a relationship since?” Ron asked.

“It’s not for lack of trying,” Harry griped. “I’ve been on plenty of dates. Either I don’t hear from them after they learn that I’m not as wealthy as I used to be, or they send an owl with a lame excuse for why they can’t see me, anymore. Is there something wrong with me, you think?”

“No, Harry,” Hermione said emphatically. “You are one of the best men I know. If I hadn’t fallen in love with Ron, I would have asked you out.”

“Hey!” Ron said. “I’m right here. I don’t want to hear that you would date our best friend if it wasn’t for me.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “It’s not like I’m going to leave you for him. I love you.”

Ron cheered up and went back to eating the chocolate biscuits that he had snagged from Harry’s cupboard. 

“Then, why don’t any of them go on more than three or four dates with me?” Harry asked.

“I honestly don’t know. I tried asking one or two of them after why they told you that they couldn’t date, but they were dodgy about it. I couldn’t get a straight answer.”

“So, what you’re saying is that there could be something wrong with me? They might not want to tell you since you’re one of my best friends.”

“I really don’t think that’s the case. I could set you up with this woman I work with. She’s pretty, nice, and funny. Not the brightest bulb, but she’s really sweet.”

Ron frowned. “What do you mean by ‘not the brightest bulb’?”

Hermione patted his knee. “It’s a muggle reference, dear. It just means she’s not that smart.”

“Okay,” Ron said, still looking confused.

“So, what do you say, Harry?”

“I don’t think so. The last time you set me up, it went horrible.”

“How? Gina was perfectly lovely,” Hermione protested.

Harry looked at her like she had grown a second head. “First, she never wore shoes. At all. It was snowing, and she was barefoot.”

“She’s a free spirit,” Hermione said, avoiding Harry’s eyes.

“That’s another thing. She was talking about chakas-“

“Chakras,” Hermione interrupted.

“Whatever. Just because the word isn’t actually what I thought it was doesn’t mean I understand it any more than I did before. It was weird. Everyone wanted to say that Luna was weird, but she’s perfectly normal compared to Gina.”

“Okay, fine. I won’t try to set you up.”

“Should I really just send the vouchers back?” Harry asked.

“Yes. You don’t want to get in any deeper. Besides, you have enough saved to cover the rest of your education. You don’t really need any more.”

Harry tried to send it back. The owl refused to take it. He wrote a quick note that thanked the person for their help but explained that he felt uncomfortable with the arrangement. He asked that the vouchers stop, and he would pay back all of the money after he became a Healer. He sent it with his own owl, Hedwig, but the voucher was sent back with a scrap of parchment. It simply said ‘No’. He stuffed the voucher in a drawer but more arrived by the dozens until he finally gave in and took one to Gringotts. The flood of vouchers stopped immediately. He added the new scrap to his collection, dreading the coming messages. 

On the twelfth month, Harry took his voucher in and took the scrap of parchment with trepidation. He didn’t even look at it until he got home. He paled when he saw it. He immediately flooed to Ron and Hermione’s. He was babbling, and they had to give him a glass of Firewhiskey to calm him down. They both were concerned when he handed over the latest scrap. By now, the message was quite clear. ‘Get ready. You will obey. You are mine. You belong to me.’ The last word, ‘me’, was underlined with a full message under it. ‘I’m coming for you.’


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was even more paranoid and jumpier than usual. He half-expected someone to jump out of the shadows and kidnap him. Which was why he was so lost when he simply received an owl on the anniversary of the day that he received the first voucher. Ron and Hermione were there, and they gathered around to read the letter together. 

_Harry,_

_I am sure you are quite curious by now as to my identity. Alas, you shall have to wait a little bit longer. I have been extremely generous in your time of great need. It is time for you to repay my generosity. If you have the 120,000 galleons that I have given you over the course of the past year, you are free to transfer it over. If you do not have the galleons, your presence is required at my home. Keep in my mind that no one can read my floo address but you. It will be illegible if they are reading this with you, as I suspect. If you try to tell them, only gibberish will come out. This is for my privacy. My home is unplottable, so only those I tell are able to know where it is. I should warn you that I poured a potion on this parchment. You have until 9:00 tonight to floo to my home or pay me back the galleons I gave you. If you do neither, the potion will make life quite unpleasant for you. I won’t ruin the surprise of the effects. It’s more fun if you don’t know what to expect. I suggest you memorize my floo address as soon as you see it. This parchment will destroy itself as soon as you do._

Harry quickly memorized the floo address at the bottom before the parchment burst into flames. He quickly dropped it before he realized that the fire didn’t actually burn anything other than the parchment.

“Could you read those squiggles at the bottom?” Ron asked.

“Yeah. It looked no different than the rest of the letter,” Harry said.

“I don’t like the sound of this, Harry,” Hermione said.

“What choice do I have? I have a lot of money saved up from those payments, but I don’t have the whole thing. I don’t want to know what that potion will do to me,” Harry muttered, glaring at the wall.

“It can’t be too bad,” Ron said. “It’s definitely a girl.”

“How can you tell?” Harry asked.

“Look at the handwriting. It’s all girly and stuff.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “It’s called calligraphy, Ron. That doesn’t prove anything.”

“I’m going to go,” Harry said.

“Are you sure, Harry? You’ll be completely alone with this person. You don’t know what his or her motives are,” Hermione said.

“I would rather get it over with than have it hanging over my head. It can’t hurt to see what the person wants.”

“If you say so,” Hermione said doubtfully.

“Maybe she’ll be hot,” Ron added unhelpfully.

“Ron,” Hermione scolded him.

“What? It wouldn’t hurt anything for a hot woman to get Harry, alone, in her home.”

Harry rolled his eyes before sending them both home. He spent the day pacing around his home, going back and forth in his decision. He knew this decision needed to be his. He couldn’t really make a decision if Ron and Hermione were adding their opinions on the whole thing. He had to admit that Ron had a point about the handwriting. It was girly. He finally made the decision to go. He checked the time. It was eight, so he decided to go through. He didn’t want to risk waiting until closer just in case the potion kicked in too soon. He took a deep breath and stepped through the floo. His first impression was the pitch black around him. It was if it were the middle of the night with all windows and cracks covered. He couldn’t even see his hand when he waved it in front of his face. He strained to hear something, but there was complete silence, leaving his ears ringing slightly to accommodate for the lack of noise. He smelled something fruity and delicious in the air around him. He didn’t move for fear of tripping over some unknown object around him. He carefully put his hand in front of him, reaching in an attempt to touch something. He felt far too vulnerable with so few of his senses being stimulated. Finally, he could hear the sharp clack of shoes coming from the distance. The shoes got louder as they came closer until he could hear them stop slightly in front of him and slightly to the right. He turned his head even though he could see nothing. 

“Hello?” Harry said hesitantly. He almost jumped when the voice came. 

“Hello, Harry,” the voice purred.

Harry’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of her voice. It was so soft, melodic, and feminine that he felt his blood rushing through his veins. He had never heard anything so beautiful. “Well, you have me here. Are you going to tell me your name, now?”

There was a soft tinkling laugh. “Oh, Harry. You’ve always been able to make me smile.”

“So, we know each other, then?”

“Yes and no. There is no simple answer to that question. I won’t tell you my name, but I will tell you that we were in school together.”

“Did we ever talk?”

“Not directly. We hung out with different people.”

“Will you tell me who your friends were?” Harry asked.

“If I tell you that, you could figure it out by process of elimination. That takes all of the fun out of listening to you try to figure it out,” the voice said, clearly amused.

“Okay, how about this? You list everyone in your group, including yourself. That way, I have an idea without gaining too much of an advantage.”

Harry heard the shoes clacking across the floor, again. He could hear a drink being poured.

“Would you like a drink? I have Firewhiskey, scotch, vodka. There’s also water and juice if you would prefer something nonalcoholic.”

“Aren’t scotch and vodka muggle drinks?” Harry asked, eyebrows furrowing.

“Yes. What gives you the impression that I would only have wizarding drinks?”

“You’re a pureblood,” Harry pointed out.

There was a low chuckle. “You figured that out? What gave me away?”

“The fact that you could afford to send so much money every month,” Harry said softly as he thought back. “There are very few wealthy half-bloods or muggleborns. Hermione figured it out, actually. It was made easier by the fact that those half-bloods and muggleborns hate me with a passion, I think is how Hermione put it.”

“She always was quite clever,” the voice said, a trace of bitterness just barely heard. 

Harry cocked his head a bit. “Do you not like Hermione?”

“I wouldn’t quite say that. She was one of my biggest rivals in terms of grades. I practically killed myself studying, rarely went out during school. In the end, it did me no good. She still beat me.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said slowly. “Did it really matter that much to you?”

“I needed the top grades in order to gain admittance to the school that my father attended. They only take the best of the best. I suppose that I don’t mind entirely now that I’m looking back, but it was difficult to swallow back then. My father was so disappointed in me. He never said it, but it was there in his eyes every time he looked at me.”

“I’m sorry that happened,” Harry said.

“Yes, well,” she cleared her throat. “It doesn’t matter anymore. It was a long time ago. It has nothing to do with today.”

“Which reminds me…why can’t I see?” Harry asked, feeling slightly stupid for not asking immediately.

“Ah, that is so you don’t know who I am just yet. I don’t think you’re ready.”

“What was the point in bringing me here then?”

“To get to know each other. You see, Harry, you have no idea how long I have waited to have you at my mercy.”

“Because I belong to you?” Harry asked doubtfully.

The tinkling laugh came again. “Lofty words, I know. It’s how I’ve always felt, though. You are mine.”

“So, how are we meant to get to know each other when I can’t see you?”

“You don’t need to see with your eyes. That’s superficial.”

“Are you ugly or deformed or something?”

Another laugh. “Always so blunt, Harry. I can assure you that I am neither ugly nor deformed. There are many ways we can get to know each other. I don’t plan on letting you leave until we do.”

“You’re just going to keep me here? When I can’t see? How am I supposed to be able to do anything that I need to do? I don’t know what your home looks like. I don’t know the layout or where anything is.”

“Ah, but that is the beauty of my wards.”

“Your wards?”

“Yes. While I grew up in a wealthy family, I didn’t get to take that money with me when I left home. I built my fortune. I did so by being the top ward expert. Don’t think that information can help you with the mystery of my identity. I use an alias and Polyjuice in my career. I digress, though. I know wards inside and out. I can get in any type of ward without setting off an alarm, and I can create impenetrable wards. You wouldn’t believe what kind of money people are willing to spend on security. Of course, my wards are far superior to those that I create for clients. No one has better wards than I do. I can create wards that only affect a specific person or people, I can layer in surveillance spells to see any room in a house, and I can create wards that can withstand any kind of attack, even using muggle means. I placed new wards on the house last night in anticipation of your visit. They take away your sight at any time and in any room. The only exceptions are when I am not in the house and when you are in your quarters with the door shut. I have made arrangements for your everyday life while you are here. Your job will be waiting for you whenever you go back. Your school assignments will be sent here for you to complete along with pensieve memories from each of your classes. Your due dates for assignments will be a day or two later than the rest of the students to make up for the delay in the reception of your assignments. You are able to attend school when there is a need for it. I will be informed ahead of time by your professors when your attendance is necessary. You will be allowed to talk to your friends as often as you like. However, they will not be allowed to come here. I am very particular about my privacy. You should feel honored. You are the only person I have ever allowed here. My home is my sanctuary, and I don’t allow people to enter my sanctuary.”

“Why me, then? Why am I allowed?” Harry asked, feeling the dread building in him again.

“As I said, I have been waiting a long time for you.”

“I don’t understand why.”

“You have fascinated me ever since the first time I laid eyes on you. I knew that I would, one day, make you mine.”

“So, is this just a curiosity thing or a romantic interest?”

“I suppose you could say romantic interest. Although, you should be warned that I don’t have a romantic bone in my body.”

“I still don’t understand. Why me? I have nothing to offer anyone anymore.”

“You mean ever since Ginevra stole all of your money?”

“How do you know about that? No one knows the real reason I have nothing.”

“I have made it my business to know everything about you, Harry. I even know when exactly she decided to do it.”

“When?” Harry asked, swallowing hard, not sure he really wanted to know.

“Not long after you proposed. A week or two. Apparently, she thought that she deserved your money since she grew up with nothing while you had everything.”

Harry closed his eyes, although it made no difference. He wiped a hand over his face. “It was material possessions. They meant nothing. She was the one who had everything. Parents, several siblings. I would have given anything for that. A real family.”

She made a triumphant noise. “That is what fascinates me. Most people would prefer the money.”

“Yeah, I’m a real anomaly,” Harry muttered. “So, you know I have nothing to offer. Why would you want me?”

She scoffed. “The only thing you don’t have to offer is money. That’s why many of your dates didn’t work out. Those women were leeches. They’re looking for a man who will take care of them while they go on shopping sprees and out to tea. As you can see,” a chuckle, “I don’t need a man with money. I have more than enough of my own. I am looking for something different. Not even a relationship, not really. Just some fun. Are you willing to have fun with me, Harry?” she asked softly.

“I don’t even know who you are,” Harry said, getting irritated. “You won’t give me any hint other than we went to school together.”

“Oh, yes. You wanted me to list everyone in my group, including myself. All right. Fair enough. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theo Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Gregory Goyle, Astoria Greengrass, and Draco Malfoy.”

“Creepy Malfoy?” Harry blurted out.

“Oh, yes. That delightful and so original nickname your friends gave Draco,” she drawled.

Harry blushed. “Sorry. He was kind of creepy, though. The way he was always following us around and lurking around corners.”

“Did you ever stop thinking about the way it appeared and think about the reasons he did that?”

“Well, no,” Harry admitted. “But, it’s not like I came up with that name. Ron was the one who came up with it. Everyone just kind of started using it after that. I tried to get them to stop. I admit that I didn’t try very hard, but I did try. It just wasn’t worth the argument every time I brought it up.”

There was silence for several moments. “At least you’re honest, I suppose. Enough about that. Are you hungry?”

“No, I’m just kind of tired.”

“Right. I will escort you to your quarters. You will find that it has been stocked with everything you might need. Clothing, toiletries, and the like. You will also find that they are same ones you have at home.”

“What do you mean the same ones?” Harry asked slowly and suspiciously.

“I mean that they are identical. I told you that I have made it my business to know everything about you. I know exactly what clothes you own and your preferred brands of…well, everything.”

“How do you know that?” Harry demanded, feeling sufficiently creeped out.

“I told you that I know wards. I can get through any of them with no one being the wiser. I did so with your home.”

“When? And how many times?”

“A few. Here and there. I needed to prepare for your arrival.”

Harry turned his back on her voice. He started breathing harder as he started to panic. She really was obsessive. He had basically walked into being kidnapped. 

“Just breathe, Harry. I know you must be panicking. I admit that I may have…gone overboard. I just want to make the most of this visit.”

Harry almost laughed hysterically. She wanted to “make the most of this visit”. As if he had come over for tea. “Can I just go to my room?” 

“Of course.”

Harry felt a hand take him by the wrist and lay his hand on a slim arm. He grasped the fabric covered arm as if it were a lifeline as she led him down the hallways. They made a few turns before he heard a door open. 

“Here you are.”

He felt his hand placed on the door.

“Just close the door after you get in. Your sight will be returned. It will go away as soon as the door is opened, though.”

Harry nodded numbly as he stumbled through the door.

“Good night, Harry. I will knock on your door when it’s time for breakfast.”

Harry mumbled something before closing the door and leaning back on it. His sight was instantly back. He peered around the large sitting room. He barely took in any of the details of the room. He saw a door ahead of him and walked to it. When he opened the door, he saw a huge bedroom that was easily three times the size of his own bedroom. However, the bedroom was set up the same way as his bedroom at home. The pillows and blankets all matched identically to his own. The only difference was that these were brand new. He found the closet and saw his clothes in there. Upon closer inspection, he realized they weren’t actually his clothes. They were just brand new copies of all of his clothes. Opening up the drawers in the closet showed that even brand new underwear and socks that matched his were available. He swallowed hard as he stumbled backwards out of the closet. He ran to the bathroom where he threw up in the toilet until nothing was left to come up. He sat on the floor of the bathroom for hours as his mind whirled with everything he learned. He was trying to reconcile how beautiful her voice and laugh was with how obviously crazy she was. When his body grew too stiff to sit there, he got up and headed to the bed. He groaned at how big and soft the bed was. He fell into a fitful sleep as he tried to figure out whether she was Pansy, Daphne, or Astoria.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke up when he heard a knock on the door. He blinked several times as he tried to fully wake. Another knock came and he grumbled. He got up and took a deep breath to prepare himself for the loss of his sight before opening the door. 

“Good morning, Harry. I must say, you look absolutely gorgeous when you first wake up. Are you ready for breakfast? It’s all waiting under a warming charm.”

“I just woke up. I have to get ready first,” Harry said, yawning. 

“Of course. I’ll wait here. Do try to hurry. I’m famished.”

“Okay,” Harry said. 

He closed the door and welcomed his eyesight back. He went to the loo to relieve himself and brush his teeth before changing his clothes. He really wanted a shower, but he would wait until later. He opened the door and stood there uncertainly.

“Don’t be so nervous. Come along.”

Harry felt his hand placed on the same slim arm as last night, and he was led around down hallways and around corners before being led to a chair and gently pushed to sit down.

“How am I supposed to eat?” Harry asked.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you,” she said.

Harry sat and waited until a glass was pressed into his hand. He took a drink of orange juice before hearing her speak again.

“Open.”

Harry slowly and hesitantly opened his mouth, feeling ridiculous. All thoughts of feeling silly faded, however, when a fork slid into his mouth and he tasted the best omelet he had ever tasted. He moaned as he chewed. He heard a throat clear.

“I take it that you like it,” she said, a soft chuckle escaping her.

“Yes, it’s really good.”

“Thank you.”

“You made it yourself?” Harry asked.

“Yes. I told you that I don’t allow anyone here. Cooking my own food is the only option unless I go out. Open.”

Harry eagerly awaited the next bite. The food was delicious. Upon listening closely, he realized that she was taking her own bites in between his. He wondered if they were sharing a fork and found himself blushing at the thought of being so intimate.

“What are you thinking that is bringing that lovely flush to your cheeks, Harry?”

“N-Nothing,” Harry stuttered.

“Oh, come now. I have told you many of my secrets. Made myself sound like an obsessed stalker. I hardly think that you could say anything that sounds worse than that.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Harry said. 

“Fine. I’ll let it go for now. How about we go to the sitting room where we can talk?”

“All right,” Harry said.

Harry was led through the house until he was told to sit. He sat down into the plushest and most comfortable sofa he had ever sat on. He swallowed the moan that threatened to come out at the mere luxury and comfort that sitting on the sofa provided him. Instead, he sat and talked with his mystery woman for several hours. He found himself enamored with her company. He highly enjoyed her wit and personality. He was almost disappointed when it was time for her to make lunch. She took him to his quarters to do as he wished while she did. He took the time to firecall Ron and Hermione to let them know he was okay. Only Hermione was there, and she had argued with him that he should just go home. Finally, he cut her off and said it was time for lunch just to stop the argument. He had really only wanted to let them know that he was okay. He decided to take a shower and do some snooping. He had managed to find copies of all his books for school when he heard the knock. He went over and opened the door. He sighed in frustration at not being able to see again.

“I know,” she sighed. “It must be horrible not being able to see. I have my reasons. I know you will likely be furious when you do figure out who I am. I won’t blame you.”

“Then, why go to all this trouble?” Harry asked as his hand was placed on her arm.

They walked a few feet before she spoke. “It’s the only way to get what I want.”

“Which is?”

She made a thoughtful noise. “Time with you, mostly.”

“Mostly?”

“I admit there is a part of me that is willing to take what I can get.”

“If you’re not ugly or deformed then surely, you can attract the attention of many men.”

She laughed. “Oh, I can, and I do. I have no trouble getting men. However, none of them compare to you.”

Harry snorted. “I doubt that. I’m not anything special.”

“Oh, but you are. I admit that you are much different than you used to be. That whole incident with Ginevra dimmed your spirit. You used to be much more open, trusting, and vivacious. I miss seeing you like that. Sit.”

Harry sat down, and they followed the same little ritual that they had breakfast. She fed him while eating in between his bites. 

“So, what? You had a crush on me in school or something? Did I live up to your expectations?” Harry asked sarcastically.

“I did have a crush on you in school. I never said anything, because I knew you would never be interested in me. I admit that you did not live up to my expectations. After Ginevra, I expected you to fight to make your life good. To fight just as much for yourself as you had for your friends in school. Instead, you seemed to give up and accept whatever shite life handed you.”

Harry swallowed his bite. “It’s not easy to make your life good when the only job you’re suited for doesn’t pay enough.”

“True. However, I offered to help.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked.

“I sent you a letter when I found out about the crappy job at the Ministry. Offered for you to work with me. I would have taught you everything I know about wards. No further education or special training required. You either know about wards or you don’t. I would have made sure you knew about wards.”

“I don’t remember a letter like that,” Harry said.

“That’s because your friend, Hermione, was the one who got the owl that day. She took a quick glance and threw it out.”

“What? How do you know that?”

“I pulled the memory from my owl when it came back agitated with no reply.”

“You can do that?” Harry asked as she sat down the fork and led him back to the luxurious sofa that they had sat at that morning. 

“It must be done carefully, and the owl must trust you, but yes.”

“So, you have been making wards all this time? How were you able to start working so quickly?” Harry felt her sit down right next to him.

“I’ve been studying wards since I was twelve. They caught my interest when I realized that they told my father every time I tried to sneak out at night. By the time I was fourteen, I could have changed the wards without his knowledge, but I was more worried about studying than sneaking out.”

“I never understood the desire to study so much.”

“That must be why your grades were barely passable,” she said, a teasing lilt to her voice.

“Hey, I enjoyed sneaking out,” Harry said, chuckling.

“Oh, I know. I heard all about your exploits,” she said. “I knew the very next school day when you finally managed to bed Ginevra.”

“What do you mean by ‘finally’?”

“Oh, the rumors were constantly circulating every time you went out about how you could barely get your hand up your skirt before she shut you down,” she said, chuckling. “She was quite the prude in school.”

“Oh, she wasn’t a prude,” Harry said. “I don’t know about before me, but she wasn’t a virgin when I first slept with her.”

“Oh? That is interesting. I can find out, if you want.”

“No. I really don’t care anymore.”

“That’s good. You have no idea how glad I am to hear it,” she murmured seductively as she scooted a bit closer.

Harry swallowed. “You’re quite close,” he said softly.

“Does it make you uncomfortable?”

“A little,” Harry admitted. “I don’t know you. I don’t know your name or what you look like. I have no idea what you’re doing. I mean, are you trying to get to know me? Or trying to seduce me?”

“Can’t it be both?” she asked, placing her hand on his thigh.

“I’m not going to sleep with someone when I have no idea what they look like. To have sex with someone, you have to be attracted to them. I have no idea if I’m attracted to you.”

“Well, you may not be able to see me, but you can touch parts of me. That should give you an idea.”

Harry shifted in his seat. “I really don’t feel comfortable with that.”

“Let’s just try something,” she murmured.

Harry felt her take his wrist and place his hand on her bare thigh. He bit his lip to hold back his moan. He hadn’t touched a woman so intimately since Ginny. He was mesmerized by how soft and smooth her thigh was. She wasn’t too big, but her thigh wasn’t a stick, either. Just enough to grab. Just how he liked his women. He wondered how he was able to feel her thigh. Was she wearing a dress? A skirt? Nothing? He could feel his body react. 

“I love how warm your hand is,” she murmured. “It feels nice. Are you sure you don’t want to touch me?”

“I-I don’t know,” Harry muttered.

“How about now?” she asked as she moved to sit on his lap. 

Harry sucked in a sharp breath. She was facing away from him, but her arse was pressing down insistently on his cock which had hardened when he was touching her thigh.

“Mmm, I really love that,” she said with a soft moan as she pressed even more firmly down on his cock. “Now, I will show you where all you’re allowed to touch me for right now. Do not go anywhere else. You can touch me here.” She placed his hands on her thighs again. “Or here.” She placed his hands on her hips. Harry could feel how her hips flared out just slightly. “Or here.” She placed his hands on the sides of her slim waist. “Or here.” She placed his hands on her stomach. 

Harry rubbed his hands slightly over her stomach. It was flat and smooth. He realized in her ‘tour’ that she wasn’t wearing clothes. She was at least wearing panties, but he didn’t know if she was wearing a bra. He slowly ran his hands over the allowed areas as he imagined what the rest of her body felt like. She spread her legs to lay them outside of his own, and he was sorely tempted to rub between her legs just to see what she would do if he wandered outside the allowed areas. However, he didn’t want her to make him stop, so he stayed within the areas she showed him. She moaned softly with every swipe of his hands as she pressed down in a steady rhythm that only increased Harry’s desire. His breathing was beginning to come in ragged pants as he began thrusting up into her grinds. Despite the lack of need to, Harry closed his eyes as he felt his desire spiraling out of control. 

He groaned slightly when she leaned against his chest and tipped her head back to lay on his shoulder to kiss and suck on his neck. Her hand came up to rest on the other side of his neck to hold him still as she left a mark on his neck. He felt her other hand come down. He knew she was touching herself and, fuck, if that didn’t turn him on even more. He gasped when the sucking turned into pain, and she finally released his neck with a breathless laugh.

“My mark on you is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” she panted. 

“I’m glad you think so since you practically sucked my skin off to make it,” Harry said, his chuckle turning into a moan when she ground down hard on his cock.

“I’m close,” she groaned. “Are you?”

“Merlin, yes,” Harry gasped.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her arse hard against him as he rubbed his cock into her in a tight circle. He thrust up hard and fast as he pulled her down into him. He heard her cry out, high pitched and gasping, just before he groaned loudly and came. They sat there gasping and panting as they relaxed in the afterglow. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her close. Harry turned his head to kiss her cheek.

“I never told you that you could do that,” she murmured.

“I know, but I wanted to,” Harry said softly.

“You’re a naughty boy, Harry,” she said with amusement. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Hopefully, give me back my eyesight,” Harry said. “It would be nice to know who I got off on.”

“All in good time. I need to go wash my hands, and I’m sure you need to clean yourself up and change,” she said.

After cleaning up, the two spent the evening having dinner and talking some more. She stuck by her rules of where he was allowed to touch her, and Harry took advantage to casually touch her as often as possible. He was a bit disappointed when she walked him to his room and said good night without anything sexual happening again. She did cup his face and press her lips to his in a chaste kiss, but that was it. Harry was really starting to enjoy his time with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and his mystery woman had breakfast together the next morning, exchanging several casual touches between them. She took him back to his rooms after. She handed him a bag that had his homework assignments and the memories of his professors from classes the day before. There was a pensieve in a cabinet that he was to use. She told him she had taken the day off yesterday to spend time with him, but she had to go to work today. She encouraged him to watch the memories as soon as possible so he would have time to explore the house while she was gone and he had his eyesight. He would have time to work on assignments after dinner. She did warn him that her quarters were off-limits. They were warded just as heavily as the house, so he wouldn’t be able to get in them if he even tried. He didn’t know it, but any and all personal items that could be used for identification had already been removed from the areas of the house that he had access to. 

Harry spent several hours watching the memories, glad to have them. He could always watch them again if he needed to check on something. Once he was done, he took the chance to freely explore. He had hoped to find something to identify her, but there was nothing. He found the door to her quarters, but he could feel the strength of the wards when he placed his hand on the door. As he explored, he did note that she certainly enjoyed the finer things in life. Everything was expensive and high quality, but it was also made for comfort. He realized that this is what he would have wanted his own home to be like if his money hadn’t been stolen. He felt a brief moment of regret and bitterness that his future had been stolen when Ginny had took off. He sat on what he thought of as his favorite sofa after making a sandwich to eat for lunch and dozed off. When he woke up, his sight was gone. He sighed in resignation. 

“You’re awake,” she said,

“Yeah.”

“You seem sad. What’s wrong? Is it so terrible to be here?” she asked softly.

“It’s not that,” Harry said, just as softly.

“Then, what? Tell me. Maybe I can help.”

Harry laughed bitterly. “Unless you can go back in time and stop Ginny, you can’t.”

There was silence for several beats. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” Harry paused. “Your home is lovely. I really like it.”

“Thank you. I feel like that’s not your only thought about it.”

“You really do know me, don’t you?”

“I told you I did.”

Harry sighed. “It’s exactly what I pictured when I was younger. For my own place. Nice but comfortable. Back when I had the money to do it.”

“I designed it with you in mind.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “No, you didn’t.”

“Yes, I did. I remember hearing you talk about it in school. I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop. I was in the library working on a report. You and your friends took a table on the other side of the bookshelf, and you were all quite loud. It was a bit annoying, actually. It made it difficult for me to concentrate on my work. I was about to yell at you guys to keep it down. I stopped when I heard you talking about your dream house. It sounded perfect. So, when I was about to build my house, I remembered what you said. I kept it in mind as I designed and decorated it. I quite like it. I wish things had been different for you. I would love to know how different and similar our houses would be.”

“I don’t know. Never got the chance to get that far. However, I like this.”

“You’ll have it, one day. I know how well you’re doing in school. You’re going to make a wonderful Healer.”

“I hope so. It’s a lot harder than I thought.”

“Nothing worth having is easy.”

“I suppose. How was your work today?”

“It was terrible.”

“Oh? What happened?”

“My stupid client thinks he knows more about wards than I do,” she said, clearly irritated. “He wants almost every security option available, and he thinks it should be done in an hour or two. The most basic wards take longer than that. To add in everything that he wants, it’s going to take at least two weeks.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I can always drop him as a client if he gets too difficult to deal with. I don’t need the money, so I can afford to pick and choose my clients.”

“I don’t know how long I could bite my tongue even needing the money,” Harry said, chuckling.

“Yes, I know. That’s why you got fired from the Ministry,” she said, laughing. “You couldn’t just suck it up for another day.”

“How did you know when to send that first voucher? It was delivered the same day.”

“I have contacts in the Ministry. One of them saw the whole thing happen. Sent me an owl as soon as it was over. I admit that I was looking for a way to worm into your life in some way. It seemed like a gift that was dropped into my lap. I canceled my appointments for the day to get everything in place.”

“All this? For what? Why not just owl me and tell me? Or fake an accidental meeting? This is all quite elaborate for a just a bit of fun.”

“I knew I could only spend time with you anonymously. You hate me. Once you find out who I am, I fully expect you to go through that floo and never hear from you again.”

“Then, why? Why go to all this trouble if you know it will end badly?”

“You ever want something? Really badly? But you can’t have it? You can have anything else but what you want? You’re that for me. I have managed to get every man I have ever even kind of wanted, but I could never have you. I knew I couldn’t even try.”

“So, this is to feed your ego?”

“It sounds like that, but that’s not it. I just want my chance.”

“Well, you certainly have that, now,” Harry said with a laugh.

“That I do,” she said with amusement. “You should get started on your homework. I’ll make dinner, and I’ll bring yours to your room so you can eat while you work.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Harry protested. He was hoping for a repeat of yesterday. 

“I refuse to stand in the way of your future. I will not be the reason that you don’t get your work done. I don’t want to drag you down, Harry. I want to help you excel.”

“All right. Will I see you before I go to bed?”

She laughed. “Probably not, but I’ll definitely see you.”

Harry chuckled. “Funny.”

Harry spent the next several hours working. He was grateful for dinner when it arrived and ate as he worked on his assignments. When he was finally done, he took a shower and put on a pair of pajama pants. He was toweling his hair when he heard the knock on his door. He opened the door before drying his hair some more. He didn’t hear anything for several seconds.

“You there?” he asked.

“Yes,” came the slightly breathless reply. 

“You okay?”

She cleared her throat. “Yes. Can I brush your hair?”

Harry was surprised. “I guess.”

“Sit on the bed.”

“I’m not sure where it is,” Harry said.

“Oh, yes. Of course.”

Harry was led over to the bed where he sat on the edge. She crawled on the bed behind him before reaching over for the brush next to the bed. Harry sighed when he felt the brush sliding through his hair. He had never realized how nice it could feel. His hair was brushed for several minutes before she sat the brush back down. She began rubbing his shoulders and back as she knelt behind him, knees just resting against his sides. He groaned as she worked through the knots in his shoulders. 

“You have a lot of tension,” she murmured in his ear.

“I’d be surprised if I didn’t.”

“I know. That bitch ruined your life. I can ruin hers in return. All you have to do is ask. You belong to me, and I take care of what’s mine.”

“I can’t do it. I don’t have it in me.”

“That’s why I want you so badly, Harry. You’re such a good person. Far too good for me. You’re so different from the men I know.” She licked the shell of his ear.

Harry sucked in a breath. “I’m not that good. When it first happened, I probably would have took you up on that offer.”

“It’s only natural. She took the only thing your parents left you. It doesn’t mean you’re not good. I would have wanted her to bleed if it was me.”

“In my darkest moments, I did, too.”

She shivered behind him. “Have you ever told anyone that?”

“No. I didn’t want to admit it. Even to myself.”

“You have no idea what that confession means to me. To know that you willingly shared one of your darkest secrets with me when you’ve never told anyone else…it’s a gift.” Her hand slowly went around to rub around his chest.

“It’s no big deal,” Harry mumbled. 

“Oh, no. It is. I want to give you a gift in return,” she said softly before climbing off the bed.

Harry wondered what she was doing until he felt her kneel on the floor between his legs. Her hands ran up his thighs and hooked on the waistband of his pajama pants.   
He grabbed her hands.

“You don’t have to do that,” he said.

“I know I don’t,” she said, amused. “I want to. It’s time you learned, Harry, about reciprocation. You willingly gave me a gift that I will cherish for the rest of my life. Therefore, I want to give you a gift. Just lay back, relax, and enjoy. I promise that you’ll enjoy it. I’m quite skilled.”

Harry laughed as she pushed against his chest until he was laying back on the bed. He lifted his hips to let her slide his pajamas off his body. 

“Oh, my,” she said in awe. “You have got the most gorgeous cock I have ever seen. Long and thick. Bigger than any of the men I’ve been with. I bet it would fill me up quite nicely.”

Harry blushed. “Can you not talk about me filling you up?”

“Why? I’m turned on just thinking about it. If I asked nicely one day, would you fuck me in the arse?” she asked, starting to wank him slowly.

Harry groaned, both from the touch and the words. “Why would you want it that way?”

“I find it exciting. When done right, it’s nowhere near as painful as people believe. Instead, it feels heady and even pleasurable when the right spot is hit.” She licked the tip of his cock. 

Harry bit his lip but couldn’t muffle his moan. “Gotta admit that I’ve never done it before.”

“You’ll love it. It’s so much tighter than pussy.”

“Oh, fuck,” Harry muttered. She had taken him all the way in her mouth. “I’m sure it is tighter. I would be willing to try it. I’m always willing to try anything once.”

She pulled off, swirling her tongue around the spongy head as she did. “That’s what I wanted to hear. I said before that you were a naughty boy, but you can be a good boy, too. I can’t wait until the day. I’ve been working on preparing myself as much as possible just in case you agreed.” She wanked his cock as she talked, periodically dipping her head to lick and suck at his balls. “It’s so tight and hot around my fingers. Just the feeling of it almost brings me off every time. You know what I think about every time I finger my arse?”

“No,” Harry moaned as she gave a single hard suck on his tip. 

“I think about you,” she murmured. “You shoving your cock inside me, fucking me hard, fast, and deep. I have let a few men fuck me in the arse, but I know it will be nothing like having you do it. Just feeling your cock inside me, knowing it’s your cock, will be a thousand times better than any of them.”

Harry whimpered as she licked the spot behind his balls. She sucked his cock in her mouth and set a fast pace, bobbing her head up and down, sucking hard as her tongue swirled and hit all of the right spots. Harry’s hands were reaching for something to grab, but he couldn’t find anything until she reached up and intertwined their fingers. Harry was so close. She kept slowing down every time he was about to tip over the edge. When his orgasm would retreat, she would pick up the pace again. She suddenly took a hand away, and Harry just knew she was touching herself again. The knowledge tipped him over finally. He moaned loudly as he came in spurts down her throat. He felt her moan around his cock as she swallowed every bit. He gave one last feeble spurt before she licked his cock clean and let it fall out of her mouth. Harry was panting heavily as she crawled up to hover over him and kiss him deeply. He could taste his cum in her mouth as his tongue explored. 

“Did you-“

“Yes. Watching your enjoyment turned me on so much. I couldn’t help but touch myself. I came right after you did.”

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Harry murmured, leaning up for another kiss. “I was a bit surprised that you swallowed.”

“Why? You taste good,” she said, licking a strip up his neck.

Harry chuckled. “It’s just…Ginny never did. She always took her mouth off and wanked me until I came.”

“That’s because she has no class or taste. You actually have the best tasting cum I’ve ever had, and I don’t say that lightly. I hate the taste of cum. Yours, however, was quite good. I’ve learned it’s all in the diet. Most men eat a lot of processed food which makes it taste disgusting. I learned over the past few years that you rarely eat processed food. You have a very well balanced diet.”

“And you have the best mouth I have ever felt.”

“I know,” she said smugly.

Harry laughed. “Modest, aren’t you?”

“Why be modest when I know it’s true? You haven’t had many sexual partners, but I know I’m better than the ones you’ve had.”

“You know how many partners I’ve had?”

“Yes. While you haven’t been with anyone since Ginevra left, I know you did get drunk on four separate occasions during which you slept with four different women while you were with her.”

“Is there anything you don’t know about me?”

“Nope. I even know exactly how you’re going to react when you find out who I am.”

“And how’s that?”

“First will be disbelief. Then, disgust. Then, anger and betrayal before you go through the floo back to your life. I just want you to know that, when it happens, I’ll still take care of you. You’re mine, and I take care of what’s mine. Just…try not to hate me too much.”

“I don’t think I could hate you,” Harry said. “I really like spending time with you. Not just this but talking to you. I’m really starting to like you.”

“It’s just going to make it worse when you find out,” she said, backing off the bed. “We should get some sleep. It’s the weekend tomorrow, but it’s getting late. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Harry sat up on the bed, feeling upset. “That’s it? I don’t even get a kiss good night?”

She chuckled weakly. “All right.”

Harry felt her hands on his thighs for balance as she leaned in for a long, slow, deep kiss.

“Good night, Harry,” she murmured.

“Good night.”

He heard the door shut before he could see again. He went to go wash up before putting his pajama pants back on and crawling into bed. He fell asleep reliving the fantastic blowjob that he had gotten.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry awoke to the sound of knocking. He stumbled to the door to answer it. 

“My, my. You have yet to disappoint me when you wake up,” she said appreciatively. “Always so gorgeous when you’re sleepy.”

Harry snorted. “I may not have my eyesight at the moment, but I am well aware of what I look like in the morning. Nothing short of a mess.”

“I don’t think so. You are my favorite sight in the morning.”

“Wish I could say the same,” Harry said.

“Don’t worry. It won’t be too much longer before you know and leave.”

“Why is it that you just know that I’ll leave?”

“You’ll never accept me. I’ve come to terms with it. Breakfast?”

“Yeah on the breakfast, but I’m sure we’ve both grown up since school. I really like you,” Harry said as his hand was placed on her arm. “I’m sure I can see past school grudges to give this a chance. Unless…you don’t want to give it a chance.”

“I do. I just know it won’t happen that way. There’s something important about my identity that I’ve been covering up. You’ll realize it immediately once you see me. No amount of bonding before that moment is going to stop you from leaving.”

“I really don’t see how that’s possible.”

“Let’s just enjoy our day. I have plans for us tonight, and I will…put you back to normal tomorrow.”

“You will?” Harry asked, surprised. He hadn’t expected this to be so short. “What are your plans for tonight?”

“I was thinking we finally give in to temptation and do what we were discussing last night,” she murmured into his ear.

Harry shivered at the moist heat from her breath. “Are you sure about everything? You seem so certain that I’ll leave as soon as I know your identity. Wouldn’t you rather have more time? I haven’t even been here a week.”

She sighed. “Yes, I know. I just know that more time will make it worse when you leave. I would rather you leave with my heart still intact.”

Harry wanted to say more, but he decided it was better to drop it. She obviously didn’t want to talk too much about it. The two of them had breakfast through their usual ritual, and wasn’t that weird to think about? The day he had arrived, Harry had panicked and made himself sick over how insane this woman was. Now, he was thinking of the way she ate bites between feeding him as their ritual. She talked him into going outside and laying in the grass under the sun. When Harry stepped outside, he realized that her wards must cover the entire property. He still couldn’t see. He could, however, smell the fresh air and grass, feel the warm sun on his face, and hear the sounds of birds chirping. She had him lay down on a soft blanket that she had spread out. They lay side by side, Harry reaching over to hold her hand. 

“So, I’ve been thinking over the message you gave me with each voucher,” Harry said slowly.

She laughed. “Yes, I can be melodramatic, I know.”

Harry chuckled and jiggled their hands. “Part of it was that I would obey, but I have to admit that you haven’t exactly made me obey much of anything.”

“Oh, that part wasn’t serious,” she said. “I knew I wanted to give you one word at a time. I needed twelve words, but I realize I only had nine that I wanted to say. That bit was really just to use up words…and I admit that I got amusement from thinking of your reaction that.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “That’s not very nice.”

“I never said I was nice.”

“You seem nice to me. I mean, you didn’t have to help me.”

“Yeah, but do you really believe that I did that out of the kindness of my heart? I mean, I made you come here under duress as repayment.”

Harry thought carefully. “I still don’t think I believe that it wasn’t nice. I mean, you could have asked for anything as repayment. You could have asked for me to be your slave for a year. You could have demanded that I run the streets of Diagon Alley naked, for that matter. Instead, you wanted me to come to your home, your self-proclaimed sanctuary. Even now, you’re not making me do anything I don’t want to. Yes, you took my sight away, but you haven’t tied me up or hurt me. I’m free to do whatever I need or want. I can wander the house at will. You’ve been…nice, sweet, playful even. Other than the creepy stalking, you haven’t made me worried or scared.”

“’Creepy stalking’, huh?” she murmured.

“You have to admit it’s creepy,” Harry said almost apologetically.

She made a thoughtful noise. “Okay, I’ll give you that one. I don’t think I’ve ever been entirely normal,” she said, scooting close to lay her head on Harry’s shoulder. “I wasn’t allowed to make friends as a child. I was just informed that the children of my father’s business associates were my friends. I was told the standards that I must have for any potential dating partner. They were so exact and strict that no one I met could even hope to meet them. I suppose it’s why I’ve never had a real relationship. I wasn’t allowed to date just anyone, so I just didn’t date. I don’t know how to. I never got the practice that most teenagers get. Probably why I had to resort to this,” she said sadly. “Not that you would have given me the time of day if I had actually approached you.”

Harry bit his lip. “You said earlier that you wanted to keep your heart intact but…you said when I first got here that you were just looking for fun. I’m not sure I understand.”

She sighed. “That bit about fun was really just me being flippant. I knew I could never have what I really want. Even if you could get past the disgust you will inevitably feel, you would never be able to put up with me long-term. Like I said, I know nothing about relationships. I wouldn’t know how to act or what to do. You would get sick of it. I have really enjoyed our time together, but I know it must end soon. It’s better to do it before I’m in too deep.”

“Just so you know, if our time together is any indication of how you would be if we were in a relationship, I wouldn’t mind it.”

“Really?” she asked, surprised.

“Yeah, I mean, other than the eyesight thing, you haven’t really done anything that’s bothered me.”

“Maybe not, but things would surely change once the real world came crashing in. It’s better to not talk about it. Better I don’t get my hopes up.”

Harry fell silent. He wanted more than anything to assure her that he didn’t care which girl she was. He would accept her no matter what. Instead of telling her what he was thinking, he allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by the heat of the sun. He awoke to soft lips on his own. He moaned slightly as he shook the sleepiness off. He reached for her, but she chuckled as she pulled away. 

“Time to get up, sleepyhead,” she murmured. “We slept way too long. We’ve missed lunch. It’s almost time for dinner.”

Harry yawned before letting her pull him up. He was surprised at the strength she showed. He let her lead him to his room where he made sure he was caught up on his schoolwork. It wouldn’t do to fall behind when he was almost done with school and due to start training in a few weeks. He got his assignments done and even started reading ahead when the knock came. He shut his book and opened the door.

“You look better than dinner,” she murmured. 

Harry chuckled. “I doubt that. You’re the best cook I’ve ever met.”

“Thank you,” she said, sounding genuinely pleased. “Come along. I made your favorite tonight.”

Harry’s hand was placed on her arm. He followed her along the hallway. “I would ask how you know what my favorite is, but I’m sure I don’t want to know.”

“There you go being blunt again. Though, you’re probably right,” she said, laughing.

They sat at the table, and Harry was secretly glad that she already knew certain things about him. It seemed to make her conscientious in a way that made him kind of happy. Ginny had certainly never taken that kind of care to put his thoughts, feelings, and wants first like that. After they ate, she walked him to his room. 

“So…are you ready to give in to temptation?” she whispered seductively.

Harry shivered slightly. He no longer cared who she was. He liked this woman. He nodded slowly, swallowing hard. She gently pushed him into the room and over to the bed. Harry had never been so nervous in his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry followed her cues as she led him to the bed. He stopped when she did, and he felt her climbing up onto the mattress. She tugged him closer and he knelt on the mattress when he felt himself bump into it. 

“How are we supposed to do this when I can’t see?” Harry muttered.

She laughed softly. “Just pretend it’s dark. I assume you’ve done this in the dark before. It’s no different. You feel instead of see.”

Harry heard rustling, and he hardened when he realized she was taking off her clothes. He wished desperately that he could see her. He jumped slightly when he felt her hands on him as she pulled his clothes off quickly. She chuckled at his reaction before pulling his pants and underwear down together, setting Harry’s hands on her shoulders beforehand to make sure he didn’t fall as he moved around to help her. He could feel soft hair brushing against his fingers, and he itched to run his hands through the short, silky strands. When he was naked, she used her wand to mutter a few spells. 

“What did you just do?” Harry asked.

“Aren’t you a curious boy?” she murmured. “I’m just making sure that this goes as seamlessly as possible. You really should thank me. I’ve made sure that it’s clean and stretched for you and got some lube for you to use.”

Harry felt her wiping a cool liquid on his hand. He rubbed his fingers together in fascination. “I didn’t know there was a spell for lube.”

“There’s a spell for almost everything, Harry. You should know that by now. Sadly, your magical sexual education is lacking. You wouldn’t believe what magic can do for your sex life. However, we are sticking to the basics today. You can owl me in the future if you’d like to know more. I have plenty of books on the subject.”

Harry already wanted to know more, but he was willing to wait. He hoped he would get to learn more through practical application with her. “So, how am I supposed to know where to touch you?” Harry felt her shuffling around before her voice sounded a little further away. He realized that she had turned her back him.

“Reach out until you touch my back.” When Harry’s palm was flat against her back, she continued. “Use your hand as a guide. Keep your hands to the pre-approved areas and just move your hands where you need to. You know where a person’s arse is, so you just move your hand down,” she said, sighing as Harry did so. She gasped when he dipped his finger between her cheeks. “Yes, just like that,” she said with a slight moan. “It shouldn’t be too hard to find it with your other hand now. I know you have good coordination.”

Harry used his hand to spread her cheeks, feeling her fall forward onto her hands as he did so. He brought up his lube-covered hand to rub over the puckered skin surrounding the tight entrance. She gave a breathy gasp as he gently pushed the tip of his finger in. Harry bit his lip as desire coursed through him.

“You said that you used spells to stretch yourself?” Harry asked. 

“Yes. You don’t have to worry about that. It can be erotic foreplay, but I’m in a bit of a hurry,” she said softly. “All you need to do is shove your cock in.”

Harry was a bit dubious. She was squeezing the tip of his finger far too tightly for him to be able to fit his cock in there. However, she said she could take it, so he would trust her. He carefully placed the tip of his cock against her before slowly pushing inside. He groaned, loud and deep, as incredible pressure surrounded him. If her reactions were anything to go by, she was enjoying it, too. When he was in all the way, Harry stopped for a moment to just enjoy the pure bliss at being inside someone again. It had been five long, lonely years since he had a warm, willing body instead of his hand. He struggled to avoid finishing too soon. He wanted to make the most of this encounter just in case she refused to see him again. 

“You can move, you know,” she murmured, her voice slightly strained. 

“Are you sure?” Harry asked uncertainly. “You sound like you’re in pain.”

She gave a soft laugh. “It’s not too bad. I can handle it. It’ll feel better once you start moving.”

Harry grunted. “Not sure how that’s possible. You’re almost impossibly tight.”

“Just what everyone wants to hear,” she murmured, amusement evident in her voice. 

Harry carefully pulled out until he was just barely inside before thrusting slowly back in. She moaned slightly and shifted. “You okay?” Harry asked.

“Perfect,” she said breathlessly. “Just keep changing your angle every time you thrust in until I tell you it’s good.”

Harry was clueless. She gave no other directions, and he didn’t know which direction to try. He knew it felt good to him, but he wanted her to feel good, too. He started carefully changing his angle with every slow thrust. On his fifth try, she cried out. 

“Did I hurt you?” Harry asked, concerned.

She laughed. “No, Harry. That felt really good. Stay just like that. You can move a bit faster now.”

Harry grinned with pride as he sped up his hips. He heard an odd noise and cocked his head to the side. “Are you touching yourself?”

“Merlin, yes,” she moaned. 

Knowing that turned him on even more. He went a bit faster. Something was tickling at his mind about the sound. It sounded oddly familiar but not like when Ginny would touch herself. He put it out of his mind to focus on how she felt around him. She relaxed easily when he pushed in but gripped him tightly when he pulled out as if she didn’t want him to leave. He gave her lower back a quick caress before getting a firm grip on her hips to pull her back into his thrusts. He loved listening to her moans, whimpers, and gasps every time he slammed inside her. His thrusts grew erratic and almost violent as he felt himself getting closer. 

“You almost there?” he asked breathlessly. 

“So close,” she mumbled. 

A few moments later, she gasped and cried out as she clenched around him. Harry bit his lip to try to hold out for a few more moments, but it was no use. He gave a stifled groan as he unloaded himself inside her. Harry barely managed to fall to the side instead of on top of her. He felt incredible, but he was exhausted. He yawned as he felt her hand slide into his. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry muttered.

“For what?” she asked incredulously. “For giving me the best shag of my life? I always knew you would be amazing in bed.”

“For being so tired,” Harry said with a chuckle. “How did you know I would be amazing?”

“I happen to be able to tell just by looking at someone how good they’ll be. I’ve yet to proven wrong.”

“That’s a strange ability.”

She gave a hum of agreement. “Still, it has been quite helpful. It keeps me from wasting my time.”

Harry played with her fingers. They were slim and long. He felt her fingernails, not surprised at how nice they felt. He had already guessed that she was the type of person who pampered herself. “So, are you still set on sending me home tomorrow?”

“That eager to get away?”

Harry detected a tiny note of disappointment even though her tone was light. “You’re the one who said I would be going home tomorrow.”

“Not because I’m sending you home. You just won’t want to stay.”

“I’ve already decided I don’t care which girl you are. I’ve moved past that.”

She laughed without mirth. “Oh, Harry. You say that now. I was going to wait until morning, but I would rather not put off the inevitable. I’m giving you your sight back now.”

Harry almost panicked at the thought of being able to see, but he wanted to see which one she was. He wanted to put a name to the body that he had been enjoying so much. He felt her move around. He guessed she was getting her wand. He heard her say something, but he couldn’t quite catch it. He blinked as his vision slowly came back. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the blurriness before slowly looking to his left. His heartbeat picked up in excitement before stopping for a full ten seconds when he saw who he was in bed with. 

“Malfoy?” he muttered hoarsely. 

Harry’s mind was racing as he tried to think if there were any hints that he wasn’t with a girl. There were the ‘preapproved areas’ he was allowed to touch. He realized that those areas were the same whether the person was a man or woman. He almost threw up when he realized why that sound earlier sounded familiar yet odd. It wasn’t the sound Ginny made when she touched herself. It was the sound _he_ made when he touched himself. Malfoy stared back blankly as Harry tried to avoid looking down his naked body. 

“This can’t be,” Harry mumbled. “Not you. Not a man. I’m not gay. I like women. I always have. Oh, Merlin. I need to leave. I need to go home.”

Harry stumbled out of the bed and quickly dressed. Malfoy sat up on the bed but made no move to stop him. Harry nearly fell over half a dozen times in his hurry to dress. He ran out of the room and down the hallway before grabbing the floo powder. 

“Like I said…you wouldn’t want to stay,” Malfoy said behind him, his voice back to normal.

Harry closed his eyes. His voice was different than he remembered. It was deeper, smoother. Pleasant to hear, though it pained him to admit it. “You tricked me,” he murmured hoarsely.

“You wouldn’t have been open to spending time with me if you knew it was me.”

Harry whirled around to face him. “You’re right!” he yelled, face getting red. “I’m not gay, Malfoy! I wouldn’t have slept with you if I knew you were a man! Merlin! Why are you still naked?!”

Malfoy blushed slightly but didn’t bother to cover up. “I wanted to catch you before you left.”

Harry laughed, slightly hysterical. “You are a man, and I’m not gay. I don’t know how I can make that clearer.”

“You’re right…but so was I. You may have enjoyed spending time with me, enjoyed my body…but you don’t want to stay now that you know who I am.”

Harry swallowed hard. “Just…leave me alone. Don’t send me anymore money. Don’t send me any letters. I’ll pay you back everything once I finish school.”

Harry quickly threw in the powder, shouting his destination, before stepping inside. When he came out in his flat, he looked around. It looked the same as when he left. Yet, after being at Malfoy’s, it looked dingier and not fit to live in. Harry stumbled over to his cabinet and grabbed the cheap bottle of muggle whiskey that he kept in there. He didn’t stop to breath before he chugged the entire bottle down. This was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione and Ron came through the floo right about the time that the alcohol hit Harry. He tipped over and fell back on the couch. They rushed over to check on him, a little surprised that he was drunk. 

“Harry? What happened? You’ve been gone for days!” Hermione exclaimed. “We thought you would be back the next day, but you weren’t. We placed a charm on your floo to tell us when you came home. We’ve been worried sick.”

Harry peered up with bleary eyes. “I don’t quite know,” he mumbled. “I think I was falling in love with him,” he added to himself.

“Falling in love?” “Him?” Hermione and Ron said at the same time.

“Oh, Harry,” Hermione said with an uncharacteristic squeal. “I always hoped this day would come.”

Ron looked at her like she was crazy. “Did you miss the part where he said ‘him’?”

“Oh, shut up, Ron,” Hermione said dismissively.

“You don’t seem that surprised,” Ron said suspiciously.

Hermione bit her lip and turned pink. “I haven’t been completely honest.”

“What?” Harry muttered, squinting at her.

Hermione sat on the couch next to Harry and took his hand in hers. “I told you that none of the women that you went on a date with would talk. That’s not true. One did. Apparently, they were all paid off by a man to stop seeing you and to never tell you why.”

“He did what?” Harry breathed.

Hermione leaned away from Harry. “How much have you been drinking?”

“Just a bottle,” Harry slurred.

Hermione sighed. “Ron, get him some water so he doesn’t get dehydrated.”

Harry yanked his hand away. “I don’t want water,” he said defiantly.

“Fine,” Hermione snapped. “Be a child. Now, do you want to tell us who he is?”

“Creepy Malfoy,” Harry muttered, looking at the wall to avoid their eyes. 

“I always said there was something off about him,” Ron said.

“Shut up, Ron,” Hermione said with a glare. “If you can’t be supportive, you’ll wait for me at home.”

Ron shut his mouth and glared at the wall. 

“Now, what all happened?” Hermione asked softly.

Harry told them the whole story. Beginning to end. He stumbled over some parts, partially from embarrassment and partially from having trouble forming the correct words. When he got to the part where he came home and downed his whisky bottle, he stopped and looked at his hands.

“That…certainly is a bit odd,” Hermione said, at a loss for words. 

“It was downright creepy,” Harry muttered. “I mean, he’s obsessive and stalkerish. Not to mention a man,” Harry added as an afterthought. 

“Does that really bother you?” Hermione asked curiously.

“What? Why wouldn’t it?” Harry asked moodily. “I like pussy, not dick.”

Hermione let out a gasp of outrage and smacked the back of Harry’s head. He cried out and grabbed the back of his head. “Don’t you ever talk to me like that again, Harry James Potter,” Hermione snarled. “I will not tolerate that kind of vulgar talk.”

“Fine,” Harry muttered.

“If you put the fact that he’s a man out of your mind, how do you feel about your time there?”

Harry sat in silence for several minutes. “It was…nice. I was almost…spoiled. I felt like I was the center of attention but in a good way. Like nothing mattered to him but me and how I felt.”

“How did that make you feel?”

“Good,” Harry mumbled. “Ginny never treated me half as nice.”

“So, then, does it really matter if he’s a man?”

“Why does it seem like you’re on his side? You threw out the letter he sent me after Ginny left me,” Harry said, remembering what Malfoy told him.

“How do you know about that?” Hermione asked.

“He told me. He got the memory from his owl. Why did you do that?”

Hermione sighed. “I honestly didn’t think he was serious. I thought it was a trick. I mean, our friends were horrible to him in school. I thought he just wanted to gloat about how far you had fallen. I didn’t want him to kick you while you were down. I realize now that I was wrong. I should have given you the letter and let you make up your own mind.”

“My life wouldn’t have turned out half as crappy as it did,” Harry muttered. “Do you have any idea the kind of money he makes? He wanted me to work with him. He was going to teach me everything he knows.”

“You never answered my question. Does it really matter if he’s a man?”

“I don’t know,” Harry muttered. “I just feel so betrayed. He purposely did everything he could to make me think he was a woman. I was falling for who I thought he was. To find out it was a lie…it makes me feel sick.”

“That’s all true,” Hermione admitted. “But, he did tell you that he just wanted the chance for you two to spend time together and get to know each other. You wouldn’t have done that if you’d known ahead of time. Plus, I’m pretty sure that’s the only thing he lied about. It sounds like he was pretty honest with you. I think you should take some time to think about it. I think you could be happy if you just give yourself the chance. We should get going. You need to get some sleep. You also need to owl your school and boss to let them know you’ll be back. Good night, Harry.”

Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek, wrinkling her nose at the strong smell of whiskey that emanated from him. Ron waited for her to leave before putting his hand on Harry’s shoulder and leaning down to look into his eyes. 

“You know how I feel about Creepy Malfoy, mate,” Ron said.

“Yeah, I know,” Harry said tiredly.

“That being said…he’s still creepy. I don’t think I’ll ever like him. Like ever. In a million years.”

“I know, Ron,” Harry said, starting to get irritated.

“You’re right. That’s enough. Just…if he can make you happy…I’ll support you. I don’t care if you love a man or if that man is Creepy Malfoy. I’ll even suffer through dinner with him if it will make you happy.”

Harry laughed a little. “That’s very sweet, Ron.”

“I know,” Ron said with a grin. “Just don’t tell Hermione. Actually, do tell her. Maybe she’ll reward me by doing that thing with her tongue-“

“Okay,” Harry said loudly. “I love you, but go home, Ron.”

Ron just laughed and went through the floo. Harry got up and drank some water like Hermione had wanted him to do. He went to his room and crashed on the bed, asleep in seconds.

HPDM

The next month and a half flew by. Harry threw himself into school and work, excelling in both. He earned a raise at work which helped enormously. Despite keeping himself busy, he couldn’t get his mind off of Malfoy entirely. Thoughts of their time together would creep into his head at the most inopportune times. He woke up a few times, hard and aching, from dreaming about Malfoy’s mouth on him. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. He waited until a Saturday night, so he wouldn’t have school or work the next day. At the last moment, his nerves overcame him. He kept going back and forth between wanting to do it and not wanting to do it. It was late by the time he decided to do it. He went through the floo into Malfoy’s house, never forgetting his floo address. He was slightly surprised that he was still allowed through. 

The house was dark and silent. He slowly walked through the house, wondering if Malfoy was even home. What if he had gone to a club to pick someone up? Harry knew he wouldn’t walk in on Malfoy with someone. He remembered that Malfoy said that no one was allowed in his house. He quietly made his way to the door that he knew led to Malfoy’s bedroom. It was the only place he could be. He wasn’t surprised that the magic protecting the door from his entry was gone. Malfoy never expected to see him again. He opened the door slowly, glad that it didn’t make any noise. He let out an almost inaudible sound of relief when he saw that Malfoy was sleeping. He crept slowly over to the bed. He slowly reached out and gave Malfoy a slight shake. 

“Malfoy? Wake up,” Harry whispered.

Malfoy made some sleepy noises before another shake woke him up. He blinked several times as he looked up at Harry. “Harry?” he muttered sleepily. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk,” Harry said softly.

“Hmm, well, strip off and get in,” Malfoy mumbled, raising the blanket.

“What?” Harry asked incredulously. “I am not getting in bed with you! You’re naked! Why are you always naked?”

Malfoy smiled, his eyes closed. “I always sleep naked. I’m tired, though. I worked on some of the most draining wards today. I am physically and mentally exhausted. You don’t have to get naked. You can leave your boxers on. Just get in. Let’s sleep and talk tomorrow. I promise I won’t molest you in your sleep.”

Harry stood there in indecision for a moment. He finally started to slowly undress. He did keep his boxers on. “How do you even know that I don’t have anything to do tomorrow?” Harry asked, tugging his clothes off. 

“I keep tabs on you, remember?” Malfoy said, cracking an eye open. 

Harry slid onto the bed, keeping to the furthest side he could. “Still no less creepy, just so you know,” he muttered.

Malfoy’s arm snaked out and pulled Harry close to him, causing Harry to yelp loudly. Malfoy was stronger than he looked. Malfoy snuggled into Harry’s chest. “It didn’t stop you from climbing into my bed so I don’t care,” he mumbled. “Good night, Harry.”

Harry cleared his throat. “Good night, Malfoy.”

“Draco.”

“What?”

“You’ve had your cock inside me. I think you can call me Draco.”

“Right…Draco,” Harry said tentatively.

“I like the way you say my name,” Draco mumbled, pressing a kiss to Harry’s bare chest.

Harry tried to ignore the tingling sensation that he felt right where Draco’s lips had been. He hesitantly wrapped an arm around Draco who sighed happily and snuggled closer. Maybe it didn’t really matter whether Draco was a man or a woman. He did have a way of making Harry feel happy.


	10. Chapter 10

_Three Years Later…_

“Creepy Malfoy,” Ron said in greeting as he sidled up next to Draco. 

“Soulless Ginger,” Draco muttered back. 

“You really need to find something else to call me. It’s hardly original.”

“Yeah, well, what can I say? I enjoy the classics,” Draco said with a grin.

Ron just looked at him for several moments. “You know, I never did thank you.”

“For what?” Draco said, bored.

“For everything you did for Harry. Ginny really screwed him up, but you fixed him. You gave him back what makes him…well, him.”

Draco looked over to where Harry was laughing loudly at something George said to him. His eyes softened as he watched him. “He deserved better than what she put him through.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Ron said. 

Harry had talked Draco into attending a Weasley family dinner for the first time. He hadn’t felt comfortable spending time with Harry’s ex-wife’s family but any discomfort was worth it to see how happy it made Harry. He was just glad that Mrs. Weasley had promised that Ginny wouldn’t be there. They had bumped into Ginny a few times while they were out, and it was always uncomfortable. It did help Draco to know how scared she was of him. He hadn’t told Harry, but he had promised her that she would eventually pay for what she did. She wouldn’t know when or how, but retribution was coming. 

Draco was just mostly glad about how right he had been about him and Harry. They complemented each other perfectly. They had disagreements from time to time which ended with slammed doors and silence. However, it was never more than an hour or two before one would seek out the other to make up. Their relationship had been particularly frustrating in the beginning. Harry had never been with a man before, so Draco had gone slowly with him. He had put up with weeks that turned into months of no sex because Harry was a bit squeamish about knowingly having sex with a man. Draco had been particularly irritable during that time. He wasn’t used to going more than a week without sex. The wait had been completely worth it to come home from work one day to find Harry in his bed, naked and blushing. It wasn’t too long after that, that Draco managed to convince Harry to move in with him.

Draco had been relieved when Harry agreed to move in with him. He had hated the place that Harry lived in. He had told Harry to only bring what couldn’t be replaced, and Draco had forced Harry to go shopping for new clothes. Draco was only too happy to spend his money on something he found worthwhile. He had even insisted that Harry add his own touches to their house. That had resulted in a few of their fights. Harry hadn’t wanted to spend any more of Draco’s money, and Draco insisted that it was now their money. Harry had finally caved to keep the peace, but he had learned to watch Draco’s face when he was looking at things. He could tell what items Draco liked and didn’t like and made his choices accordingly. He was surprised at how many things he managed to pick out that he actually liked, too. As time went by, they had fewer fights. Harry grew more comfortable with innocent and not so innocent touches. Draco had been pleased the first time he reached for Harry’s hand in public and Harry didn’t pull away. Now, he could kiss Harry whenever he wanted. Although, he still pouted when Harry would pull away when Draco became too amorous in public. He learned to live with it. 

“I think I’m going to go grab my fiancée and see if we can go home, actually,” Draco said, smirking. “I think I need some quality alone time.”

“Ew, Malfoy,” Ron said. “I don’t tell you when I want to have sex with Hermione.”

“That’s because she would kill you,” Draco said smugly. “Harry doesn’t care.”

Draco headed over to Harry whose eyes sparkled when he saw him. Draco leaned down to kiss Harry gently. “You ready? I have to get up early to meet a potential client.”

“Can’t Harry stay?” George said, smiling gleefully. “I have some new treats that I want him to test out.”

“Another time, George,” Harry said, chuckling. “Draco and I haven’t spent too much time together the past week. We’ve been busy. I’ll stop by in a few days.”

Harry and Draco said their goodbyes before heading home. Draco wasted no time in stripping Harry. Harry was laughing as he tried to swat Draco’s hands away. 

“We just got home, Draco. We’re completely alone. We can take our time since you still won’t let anyone in here,” Harry said. 

“Exactly,” Draco said, smirking. “There’s no one here. No one is coming. We can do it wherever we want,” he added, kissing Harry’s neck. 

Harry rolled his eyes, still smiling. “I prefer our bed to the hard floor. Besides, this floor is marble. It’s likely to be cold. I don’t want to feel that.”

Draco quickly dragged Harry to their room and shoved him on the bed, crawling up to hover over him. “There, now. Happy?”

“Much,” Harry murmured, leaning up to kiss him.

When they were done, Draco snuggled into Harry’s side. “I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you, too,” Harry said, playing with Draco’s fingers. 

“I know I’m three years too late, but I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Harry asked.

“Taking advantage of your shitty circumstances. Although, I must admit that I would do it all over again if it meant being here with you now.”

“I’m glad you did,” Harry said. “Who knows where I would be if you hadn’t? Probably living on Ron and Hermione’s couch.”

“I did make your life awesome, didn’t I?” Draco said, preening.

Harry chuckled. “You did. I got to go to school. I have a fantastic job. A gorgeous fiancée…even if he is creepy and arrogant.”

“You no longer get to call me creepy since it didn’t stop you from asking me to marry you,” Draco huffed. “You willingly entered my home, climbed in my bed, dated me, and proposed to me.”

“I notice you said nothing about me calling you arrogant.”

“Why argue about something that’s true?” Draco said flippantly.

“It’s also true that you’re creepy. You stalked me...for years. You entered my home without my permission and bought exact replicas of almost everything I owned.”

“You cannot call that hovel a home,” Draco said, scowling. “It wasn’t fit for rats.”

“It was all I could afford,” Harry said defensively.

“Well, no more of that. I rescued you from catching some hideous muggle disease from living there.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t going to catch a disease. I lived there for years. If I was going to catch something, it would have happened way before you sent for me.”

“I stand by my declaration,” Draco said stubbornly. 

Harry kissed him just to shut him up. “There. No more talking. Let’s get some sleep. We have to finish planning the wedding after your meeting in the morning.”

“It’s practically already planned,” Draco said. “You need to accept that my mother has been making all of the decisions because she doesn’t like our choices.”

“It’s our wedding,” Harry said, scowling. “Why shouldn’t we be allowed to make the choices? She already had her wedding.”

“Technically, so have you,” Draco said.

“Yeah, but I didn’t get to choose anything. It was all Ginny. It was her dream wedding, not mine.”

“I tell you what. If you can manage to wrestle control from my mother, we’ll choose together.”

“Oh, it’s on,” Harry said seriously. “I’m not marrying you in those girly robes that she picked out.”

“They’re dress robes,” Draco said, slightly offended. “They’re the latest in fashion.”

Harry snorted. “Yeah, if the latest in fashion is looking like a girl. I may be marrying a man, but I will be damned if I dress like a girl. I want robes that resemble a muggle tuxedo.”

“What’s a tuxedo?” Draco asked, wrinkling his nose. 

“It’s what muggle men wear to their weddings. I’ll show you a picture tomorrow.”

Draco kissed Harry’s chest. “All right. You can wear what you want. I honestly don’t care what we wear. I just want to marry you.”

Harry tipped Draco’s head up to kiss him. “We could always run away and get married. No planning. No girly robes. No mother planning every last detail that should be ours.”

“No,” Draco said, laughing. “I want our family and friends to be there. Plus, I really want the chance to throw some cake at Weasley.”

Harry laughed. “Okay, you win. Now, we really need to get to sleep. You need to be up in…five hours. Good night, love.”

“Night, Harry,” Draco murmured.

Draco had worked hard to get what he wanted, but he finally had it. None of the details mattered to him. He may have apologized for how he tricked Harry, but he really didn’t regret it. All that mattered was that he finally had Harry after all these years.


End file.
